


Maybe being stuck here isn't too bad

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Happy, M/M, The Nexus - Freeform, companions together, friendship that never dies, in the nexus, nexus stops them from aging, old, stuck, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story, instead of Kirk going in there alone Spock goes with. Why and how this is possible? Just take a peak.  This story basically fixes . . . Kirk being alone in the Nexus for so long. </p><p>Started and completed 12/19/2015 at 11:30 AM. </p><p>Second attempt at a short story with Spirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe being stuck here isn't too bad

Jim had awaken on a pile of hay.

How and why he got there was beyond Jim.

"Jim?" He heard a familiar voice calling for him. "Jim! Where are you?"

 _Spock_.

* * *

They were relaxing at a beach.

This was much, _much_ , **much** later.

"Jim, have you noticed that time seems to not be passing?" Spock asked.

Jim was sipping some cool-aide, covered in sunscreen, listening to the music coming from the radio wearing a pair of sunglasses.  He lowered the cool-aide down to the armrest cup holder then put it down into the cup holder.  He was sitting down in a chair. He was shirtless. Jim's face was pretty red because he had been out in the sun for so long when he finally decided to apply sun screen.

"Time _has_ been passing, Spock." Jim said.

"It has been exactly twenty-three years, three months, two weeks,  four hours,fifteen minutes, and two seconds since the explosion happened if time was still passing." Spock said.

Jim lowered his sunglasses.

"That long?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Jim raised his sunglasses up.

"Since we are not aging,I believe that logically means we are on a enforced shore leave," Jim said. "For the rest of our lives."

"That would be logical," Spock agreed. "Though I can only wonder where we are."

"We in some realm," Jim said. "Shore Leave Realm!"

"Oh Jim," Spock said. "When we get back, I strongly recommend we never talk about where we've been. Someone might try to get here."

Jim laughed.

"I am kind of glad we are here." Jim said.

"Hm?" Spock said.

"The new cadets on the block are out there, somewhere, exploring the stars," Jim said, pointing at the sky. "Ever kid out there in Star Fleet is ours if that spirit to go on exploring the universe." He lowered his arm down to the arm rest. "Boldly where no man has gone before. Space. The final rest stop!"

The Vulcan was amused by Jim's monologue.

"Jim." Spock said.

"Yes?" Jim asked.

"Sunscreen, contrary to popular belief, does not prevent sun burns." Spock said.

Jim raised his eyebrows.

"What about my burns?" Jim asked.

"Apply it to your burns before you fall asleep, or else," Spock said.  "I will make sure of that."

Jim smiled.

"Maybe being stuck here isn't too bad," Jim said. "With my best friend and brother."

"Your logic is valid," Spock said. "I find you tolerable."

"Spock, why were you in the engineering room anyway?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to see if it were any different," Spock said. "From the ones I had seen in the earlier _Enterprise_ s. It made me feel. . . "

"Outdated?" Jim guessed.

"Like a old relic." Spock finished.

"It made you feel old," Jim said. "If McCoy was here. . . He would be very happy to hear that from you."

"Yes, he would," Spock agreed. "He would. . . I wonder if he is living prosperly."

"He probably is," Jim said. "Hikaru and Pavel were planning a three month visit to The Shore Leave planet before going their separate ways."

Spock raised his arched eyebrow up.

"Three months?" Spock repeated.

"Three months." Jim said.

Spock lowered his eyebrow.

"I wonder how they managed to do that," Spock said. "I never expected them to be intimate." Jim laughed so much so that he caught the Vulcan off guard.  "Jim, is there a anterior motive other than being intimate?"

"They said they were bringing some of their friends on a 'enforced' vacation,"  Jim said. "Spock, it is not like they are _THAT_   close! I recognized some of their names as people who over-work in the science division. Many who had served on the _Enterprise_ a long time ago in the five year mission."

"Science Officers overworking themselves?" Spock said.

Jim nodded.

"They were assigned to a science vessel," Jim said. "The captain of that ship was 'allegedly' concerned and asked for some advice from two people in a passing escort vessel  which happened to be our two friends."

"Who was the captain of this . . . science vessel?"  Spock asked.

"Raymond Simone." Jim said.

"I remember him," Spock said. "Simone was a Vulcan in training when I paid a visit to the Academy."

Jim raised his eyebrows with his sunglasses lowered.

"A Vulcan with a human name?" Jim said, finding that odd.

"Half Vulcan, mostly human," Spock said. "If at all. . . He had the appearance of a human and distinctive slightly curly Vulcan ears."

"Ow, he must have been through some teasing." Jim said, feeling pity for the man.

"I assure you, he was not," Spock said. That startled Jim. "He lied and said it was implanted ears."

"How do you know so much about him?" Jim asked.

"He is my son." Spock said, quite bluntly.

"I am confused, where the 'Simone' last name came from?" Jim asked.

"His mother liked a group of chipmunks and decided to name him that," Spock said. "Singing chipmunks. Highly illogical."

"Wait, as in, Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Jim asked.

"Precisely." Spock said.

Jim laughed.

"I never knew Simone was your son," Jim said. "I bet he was the luckiest kid in the galaxy to have you as a father!"

* * *

Jim was chopping wood.

Now this was: much, _much,_ **much** , _**much**_ later.

"Admiral James T. Kirk?"

Jim put the ax into the wood and looked up to see a bald man standing there in a uniform that wasn't of Jim's century.

"I need your help." Were the four words he needed to hear.

Which he did.

"Oh Sppoooooock!" Jim called.

Out came Spock holding what seemed to be a unusual  brown bear like creature that was small but very adorable in his arms that had a lion like tail, husks of a saber tooth tiger, legs of a lion,head of a bear, torso of a bear, and the mane of a lion.  It caught the bald man by surprise to see Spock holding a Sehlat in his arms but with Admiral James T. Kirk! This was almost like he had fallen into a hole leading into a hole leading to wonderland in a extreme level. 

"What is it, Jim?" Spock asked.

Jim faced toward the captain.

Spock paused in place seeing the Star Fleet like uniform being worn by the man.

Spock dropped his Sehlat.

"Now, what kind of help do you need?" Jim asked.

"To get out of the Nexus and save a entire system." Came the reply.

Spock came to Jim's side.

"So it already has a name?" Jim asked. 

"Yes." The captain had four pips indicating his rank.

"What a bummer." Jim said.

"Who are you?" Spock asked.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS _Enterprise_." Picard said.

"Off to save the world again, when do we start?" Jim asked, as he and Spock's free hands were held together.

**The End.**


End file.
